Mitsuru's Christmas Story
by Cat-Ninja-Writer
Summary: A story that starts off at the beginning of winter break...MahiruxMitsuru
1. Chapter 1!

**Mitsuru's Christmas Story**

"Well, Christmas vacation has officially begun." Oboro said, happily changing the open sign to closed. "What do you kids have planned?"

Akira jumped up and down, "I'm going to spend Christmas with Keiko," he said happily throwing his backpack over his shoulders. "See ya!" he winked, leaving quickly.

Nozomu shrugged, "My girlfriend invited me over to her place. I'll be late coming home." he said, smiling mischievously.

Mahiru giggled and looked over to Mitsuru, who was falling asleep on the wall. "I'll be visiting my aunt at her place over the break." Mitsuru looked over and watched her as she picked up her bag and left.

"What about you Mitsuru? Misoka and I won't be here and neither will Katsura. We are all going to the Moon Palace. We're trusting you to guard the Moonshine while we're gone." Oboro said as the three of them left through the mirror.

'Great and here I thought Mahiru was going to be here with me.' he thought walking into the kitchen and beginning to clean.

Around two hours later the door opened and Mahiru walked into the bar room.

"Is anyone here?" she yelled and heard a glass break in the kitchen.

"Mitsuru?" she yelled running into the kitchen finding three broken cups and a pissed Tengu.

Giggling, she helped him clean the glass up and helped him finish cleaning the kitchen.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to your aunt's place for Christmas." Mitsuru growled as they both sat down on the couch.

"Well, I kind of forgot that she was spending time with her new guy friend. So it's just you and me until they get back." Mahiru answered smiling at him. "Have you noticed that we haven't been alone together since that night on the roof?"

Mitsuru blushed, "No…I really forgot actually." he mumbled staring at the wall.

"Oh…"she said softly, "Would you like some dinner? I can make up some ramen if you like."

Mitsuru shrugged, "I'm going to bed, this is boring. See you in the morning." He said getting up and leaving her to her own devices.

Pouting, Mahiru made two cups of ramen and walked up the stairs to Mitsuru's room.

"Mitsuru?" she called knocking on his door, "Can I come in? I have dinner."

Groaning on the other side, Mitsuru got up and opened the door," Fine come on in." he said taking the cup of ramen and pulling her into his room.

Looking around, Mahiru noticed that it hadn't changed since the last time she was in the room.

Mitsuru yawned, "So what's up?" he asked as he stuffed some ramen into his mouth.

"I don't want to be alone. Everyone is gone and I'm lonely. Why? Don't you want to be around me anymore?" she whined sniffling a little.

Mitsuru sighed, "It's not that," he mumbled pulling Mahiru to him so that she was sitting on his bed.

Mahiru yawned, "Sorry I disturbed you," she whispered, beginning to cry. "I'm going to bed."

Growling, Mitsuru took her ramen cup, took her hand, and placed their ramen cups on a table.

"You're staying in here tonight. Go into your room, put on pajamas, and get back in here immediately." Mitsuru grumbled, watching her leave his room quickly.

When she returned, he was sitting on his bed reading a book.

"Well are you going to just stand there or are you going to get in and close the door?" he said, looking up from his book and smiling.

Mahiru blushed and closed the door. "Where will I sleep tonight?" she asked quietly.

Mitsuru moved over and pulled the blanket back a little. "Right next to me, princess."

"What will the others say?" she muttered, blushing.

Mitsuru grinned, "Are you afraid, princess? Are you regretting closing the door?"

"Why are you teasing me?" she asked as he got up, took her hand, and pulled her into the bed next to him.

"Because it's fun to see you stutter and blush like that." He chuckled, covering her with the blanket, "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you. I'm just going to hold you, my princess." he whispered in her ear and pulling her to his chest.

"I got you a Christmas present, Mitsuru. I put it outside the door so you close your eyes and I'll get it, okay?" she said shyly.

Mitsuru sighed, "Fine, but if you run away, I'll chase you all over the Moonshine and you know full well I can catch you."

Mahiru smiled, "I won't run. Just close your eyes, Mitsuru."

He grumbled and closed his eyes, then he heard the door open and close, and felt the bed move beside him.

"Alright, open your eyes." she whispered in his ear.

Mitsuru opened his eyes and found that Mahiru was in his lap, holding a small box in her hands. "What's that?" he asked, leaning back on the headboard and putting his arms around her.

"Your Christmas present." she said, snuggling into his warm arms.

"Not that, on the dresser." he said, pointing to the dresser.

"Oh," she said, handing him his present and getting the box on Mitsuru's dresser.

When she returned to Mitsuru's side, he had opened the present and pulled out a choker necklace with a moon charm on it.

"Thank you," he whispered, hugging her close to him. "Open yours now." he said excitedly.

Mahiru pulled off the small red ribbon and unwrapped the green paper to reveal a small black velvet box. "Um…Mitsuru.."

Mitsuru grinned and took the box from Mahiru's hands. "You are my princess, I am your demon. You are promised to become my bride. Will you now be my wife?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

Mahiru smiled, "Yes!" she yelled, jumping on him and trying to tickle him.

Mitsuru eventually lost and Mahiru tired herself out, demons are stronger than humans, and they both ended up falling asleep with a smile on their faces.

The next morning, Mahiru rolled over in Mitsuru's bed to find him sleeping peacefully.

"Morning, sleepy head." she murmured, gently snuggling into his arms.

Mitsuru smiled, "Morning, princess. How did you sleep?"

"Good. You?" she whispered, watching him stretch, sit up, and yawn.

Pulling her into his lap, he murmured, "Wonderfully."

"How wonderful?" Mahiru asked, about to kiss him.

Mitsuru grinned, "This wonderful," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her back.

Just as their lips were about to meet, Akira, Nozomu, and Misoka came bursting in yelling,"Mahiru's missing!"

The last coherent thought Mitsuru had before Mahiru was unceremoniously ripped from his grip was "Oh, shit."

Chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2!

Words of Cat-Ninja-Writer!

Finally, the second chapter is here!

Thank you to all who gave reviews! They're very much appreciated!

This chapter took a while, even though it's not too long.

At least the story doesn't follow a friend's idea of blowing them all up in an explosion. lol

Anyway, this will not be the last story I put on here.

**Enjoy!**

**Mitsuru's Christmas Story ch. 2**

Over the next month, Nozomu hardly left Mitsuru alone, form morning 'til night no one left Mahiru and Mitsuru alone. Eventually, Keiko and Akira stole Mahiru from her room and helped her plan the wedding.It would be small, at the Moonshine, only friends and family, (what a group, eh?), and only two weeks away.

Mitsuru sighed. "Damn." He muttered, out of breath. He'd just run away from Nozomu, once again. Damn that guy just wouldn't leave him alone.

Mahiru looked up, "Nozomu again?" she asked as he blushed, walking over to her.

"Yeah. Dumb ass. I swear, it's been a month, drop it already." He said, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Mahiru shook her head and went back to the book she was reading. "We haven't been alone like this in a while, huh? Wonder what's going on." She said giggling.

Mitsuru grunted, "Oboro probably got on Nozomu's ass finally."

What the couple didn't know was Keiko was outside with her cute werewolf boyfriend fighting off a vampire with Misoka watching amusedly. Eventually Nozomu got tired and walked away, defeated.

Over the next two weeks things were arranged and Oboro was the minister, Keiko and Katsura were Mahiru's bridesmaids, Akira was Mitsuru's best man and poor Nozomu was left to watch on the sidelines.(That's what you get, loser!)

The reception was quiet and immediately after, not wasting any time, Mitsuru picked up Mahiru and they spun off on Mitsuru's freaky-assed tornado thing. And they lived happily ever after…


End file.
